Trips Down Memory Lane
by fierysuzaku
Summary: You rarely take trips down the path of memories. You don't linger within the confines of the past and prefer to live within the present. Until now.


The violent winds howled upon the empty premises of Namimori Middle while a lone spectator stood upon the rooftop, mindless of the windy chaos around him as his icy gaze surveyed his domain. Everything was in order, it was quite unusual if he'd say so himself. After all, ever since that carnivorous baby showed up, things started being more undisciplined than his temper could tolerate.

But then again, it _has_ been five years since the herbivore bunch graduated and things _finally_ began to quite down. Therefore, the said herd is currently running amuck in some university away from his jurisdiction.

_Good riddance, stupid herbivores_, he snorted in brief memory of the numerous times he had been forced to associate and mingle with them. The memory alone gave him a crawling shiver of disgust. It also continues to annoy him whenever some of them stop by – mostly the baby accompanied by Sawada and or the Bronco – for a visit.

_I hate crowds._

He didn't know when it started but ever since he could remember he always preferred to be alone, he wasn't weak to need or desire hugs and kisses or whatever silly wants that came upon the mind of a child. He was completely contented with what his step-father provided him.

_Besides, what would I get if I associate with those fools_, he thought as fragmented memories of childhood came upon him, short and blurry, he never really could recall the events that took place before he was taken under the wing of Hibari Kureno, the rich recluse who seem to own his fair share of Namimori in terms of stocks and partnerships.

_Legal or otherwise._

"Kyo-san."

The call derailed the train of memories pertaining to the secretive yet strangely kind man he had grown to respect and value over the years. If memory served him right, the man was strict in terms of lessons and discipline but he completely melted in the face of anything furry and cute.

_I guess I took after him more than I thought_, he sighed wondering if his weakness towards animals was already known. Contrary to popular belief, he does care what his image imposed.

_It's quite troublesome to deal with grass-eating idiots who think they can defy me. I prefer to spend my time in more, useful things._

His nights are usually spent patrolling the town so he takes his chance to sleep whenever he can. If any fool dare thinks just because he harbored a certain inclination of warmth towards animals he'd be easy to take down then they are _very_ sorely mistaken.

"Kyo-san, I apologize for disrupting you but –"

"But what?" he finally acknowledged the man, but he didn't bother to take his eyes off the premises.

"But it seems Reborn-san wants to talk to you."

_There's no surprise in that_, he noted as he recalled the last time the little carnivore came for a visit.

_What is it this time?_

"I take it that he's already waiting in the Conference Room. Sawada or Bronco?"

He hoped the child came alone.

_For a change. _

The answer was an unexpected one.

"Gokudera-kun is with him actually."

_Well, that's an interesting twist_, he mentally remarked as a smirk laced the dark Skylark's lips as he made his way towards the meeting room.

For once he was actuality interested on what this visit may hold.

* * *

><p>"I really don't see your point in this Reborn-san," he couldn't help but voice when he heard the arcobaleno's proposition.<p>

"It would foster and strengthen the bond between fellow guardians. What more is there?" the hit man answered in a matter of fact tone that made the bomber wonder just what kind of plot he was placed in.

_He's not the best hit man for nothing, after all. _

His light jade eyes narrowed, imaginary wheels of thought began to turn as his gaze met a pair of hardened onyxes.

"As you've said Reborn-san, as right hand, I have the duty to make sure all the Tenth's guardians know their place, even Mukuro. That would explain the recent missions where I was assigned as his partner for the last two months. It was also to make sure he doesn't do anything fishy during those missions. Pairing me up Hibari, of all people, you want me to make sure he doesn't fly too far. Correct?" he voiced his theory and watched as an all too familiar smirk curled into place.

"Not as thick as you appear, Smoking Bomb," Reborn mused.

"I would be dead if I wasn't. You of all people should know that," he didn't even flinch when the dark gaze sharpened or when the green chameleon transformed into his signature gun of preference.

"True," short and brief, the arcobaleno denied nothing.

"Besides, you two make a fine combination," Reborn-san added, a knowing look graced his chubby features.

"Che, I work best with Yamamoto. Even I admit to that," he scoffed with a breath of reluctant acceptance. He and the baseball idiot had been together for so long they could almost read each other's minds.

_It's kinda weird._

"I wasn't referring to that kind of combination."

"Eh?" A look of confusion came upon him, he was about to ask further into the comment when they were interrupted by _his_ entrance.

"Gokudera Hayato," his voice was deep, smooth and deadly as liquid poison. His eyes were as cold as ever, but somehow Gokudera couldn't help but note something else hidden beneath the cool gray blue depths.

Interest.

* * *

><p>"Hibari," he answered in acknowledgment, jade eyes sharp and alert as if waiting for an attack. It was an interesting sight.<p>

"Still Sawada's dog I see. Let me guess, you're here as a representative since he's currently indisposed or busy with something the baby told him to do," certainty laced his tone with a mix of arrogance, he seated himself in a vacant spot across the two hit men.

"Actually, Gokudera's the right person for the job," inserted the baby as he sipped on his cup of dark espresso.

_Oh? So he's not here as a messenger then. _A brow of inquiry was raised. It wasn't everyday one finds the legendary hound on someone else's orders.

"I'm listening."

Momentary silence dawned upon them as he waited for its breaking. Cold blue gray eyes met with dark orbs, a silent request was sent. Three pairs of eyes turned to the lone standing figure near the door, all sending one clear message.

"Call me if you need anything, Kyo-san," said Kusakabe with a bow as he made his exit.

Hibari dismissed him with a curt nod before turning back his attentions towards the two.

"The door is soundproof, you can talk now," he said as he watched the baby took another sip from the cup while the jade eyes mimicked his actions and awaited the baby's words.

"The Ninth wants you two on a surveillance mission. It's a simple one but requires two men to do it," he paused with an almost expectant in light in those black depths.

"If it's so simple why not just send another herbivore to do it. I don't do any of your boss' biddings unless there's something for me in it," a yawn escaped his lips as he gave a detached response.

_This is getting boring._

He expected more, the last thing he wanted was to babysit a bumbling dog.

Surveillance was his specialty after all. He could do this alone if the payment was worth it.

"He has a point Reborn-san, besides, I don't think surveillance is something Hibari Kyoya could pull off," inserted the bomber, giving the statement a know-it-all tune that managed to rile something in him.

_Insolent dog. _His eyes narrowed dangerously on the comment, their eyes met in a clash of ice and jade, the bomber didn't balk under his gaze as faint traces of killing intent radiated off him.

"Subtly isn't really one of his strong points. He'd most likely end up blowing our cover before we could get anything good. Personally, I think Mukuro is more useful in this kind of field considering we could use his illusions," the bomber added, completely ignoring the heavy does of threat filling the air as he met the baby's gaze.

The last part of the statement made something in him snap.

_Over my dead body._

He couldn't help it, call him bitter, but the very mention of that pineapple haired illusionist always made him want to break something. It's been years since he had crossed paths with the Mist but the incessant desire for payback did not fade as much.

"Hmph, that pineapple? I just don't want the extra baggage," the Skylark voiced not bothering to keep the dark aura hovering around him to a minimum. His gaze lingered, clashing with the arrogant gleam of fiery green depths.

"If this was Japan, it wouldn't be a problem letting you go on your own. But, the mission is in Italy, you need someone who could show you the new territory," said Reborn.

"That's what maps are for," Hibari retorted sharply not bothering to hide his dislike for company.

"Not everything is found on the map, I tell you that," Gokudera informed, a smug tone lingered as he stated the annoying fact.

A repressed urge to strike and a sharp glare.

If the half-breed was affected, it didn't show.

"Also, you don't speak Italian," he added in which only made the air around them darker and heavier than advised when it came to dealing with the dark Skylark of Namimori.

He stared at him darkly, as if daring him to rile him up even further.

"My services require payment. _Adequate_ payment. I'm not some dog that sits and runs whenever someone decides to throw me a bone."

He's considering it, but only because he wanted the dog to eat his words.

"A spar with me then," Reborn offered.

"Tempting, but not enough," he sighed leaning back against the seat was he tried to clear the haze of bloodlust from his mind. This wasn't Middle School anymore, a simple spar would no longer suffice for him.

"Don't worry, you get paid for it. Quite generous if I'd say so myself," informed the baby as he finished off the remaining espresso.

From hindsight, icy gray eyes caught a flash of white. Swift and deadly, his hand reached out and crushed it before it could even hit him.

_A paper plane?_

He examined the thing, he suspecting it as some new explosive the bomber had developed.

"It's not a bomb, if that's what you're thinking, open it," the bomber commented dryly with his arms across his chest.

"I don't recall simple surveillance missions ever amounting this much," he noted, briefly recalling the few times he did some favors for the baby.

"Maybe it isn't that simple after all," said Reborn as he wore a very smug and knowing look.

"Hm, I don't do babysitting," he replied to the hit man not bothering to hide his contempt towards the unnecessary baggage he was tasked to work with.

"Che, you won't even last a day in the streets of Italy without me."

"On second thought, find another man. Get the smiling fool to work with him. I don't really care for the money," he stated coolly, giving the killer baby a choice, him alone or nothing at all.

The said baby was about to say something when ascending scales of piano keys interrupted him.

"It's mine. Excuse me," said the bomber as he took the call.

"Hello?"

"Mukuro, what a surprise, I was just going to call you…"

A pause and a spark of curiosity.

"Yeah, I don't suppose you could spare a few days on a mission with me?" the bomber spoke through the receiver, clearly stating his ground on the matter.

_Even if you get him to agree, you'll spend half the time watching your back. Good luck with that_, he mentally scoffed as he and the baby listened in to the one-sided conversation.

"What's on it for you?"

An expected response.

_The pineapple doesn't do charity work for anyone._

"You get a have a little fun for a change," the tone was dark and sly, he almost thought the bomber was a different person for a moment.

"Surveillance, but it might get a bit messy if you know what I mean," a dark chuckled escaped his lips, gaining Hibari's interest.

"Think about it and call me. Ciao," he ended the call with a smirk akin to a cat that just caught himself a nice juicy canary.

"Looks like Mukuro just might agree."

He heard the baby comment while the bomber replied with a certainty that surprised him.

"He will."

"You sound so sure about it, dog," Hibari said with a tone of bitterness indicating his doubt. This was Mukuro Rokudo they were talking about, the only thing you can be certain with him is that he won't hesitate to stab you in the back if the price was right.

"I've been on a few missions with him, it wasn't that bad," Gokudera shrugged with a nonchalance that seemed to perturb even Reborn himself.

"I still prefer Hibari. The offer still stands, unless you're willing to give it to Mukuro then I guess –" Reborn trailed off, allowing the Skylark's thoughts to continue for him.

"Fine. But this better be worth my time," he conceded, he might have relented if it was one of those herbivores but for him to be replaced by Mukuro of all people struck a nerve he rarely acknowledged.

"Good. The flight's tomorrow morning at eight, be there an hour early for briefing, be late and we'll assume you've changed your mind and we'll go with Mukuro. Let's go Gokudera," said Reborn with an unmistakable sigh of relief, only to shift back to his normal tone of nonchalance which made Hibari wonder just how the arcobaleno's mind works.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera," the tiny voice caught his attention. Unhesitant, he met the dark gaze, "Hm?"<p>

"I didn't know, you and Mukuro _chat_," the underlying tone and words did not escape him as he told the arcobaleno the truth.

"We don't."

_I'm not that crazy, _Gokudera added in thought as he watched Reborn gave nod of understanding.

"I see."

"Well, we both know he won't go unless there's something in it for him. Plus, he's one prideful bird," he explained, the only way for Hibari to agree with the mission was to make sure he had something to win if he did the job and something to lose if he didn't.

"Can't disagree with that, on another note, there is another reason why I wanted to pair you two up for a change," replied Reborn as the continued their exit from the building.

"And that is?" he inquired, honest curiosity coated his tone.

_What else is there?_

"You've been on too many missions with Mukuro," said the arcobaleno earning a look of question.

"Hmph, so I learn a few tricks," he shrugged in nonchalance, Mukuro wasn't easy to handle but after being stuck on more than a few missions with the damn Varia, he could handle the dark lunacy.

"Hm, can't say I don't like your new tricks. But still, you two getting along is kinda freaking Tsuna out," informed Reborn which surprised him and he didn't bother hiding it.

"Really, but I thought you like freaking the Tenth out," he joked as his mind reeled back memories where Reborn-san's crazy training was the worst of the Vongola Tenth's problems.

"Not to the point of paranoia, his starting to doubt his Intuition with you and Mukuro agreeing on certain topics," he replied heavily implying on the time the young Decimo walked in on the two actually engaged in a normal conversation with each other.

_So the guy knows his music, _he was about to rationalize, only to wince at the increasing list of topics they could talk about like art, wine, supernatural phenomenon and so on.

_Okay… weird. _

"Point taken. We'll keep things a bit more normal," he conceded as they allowed the calming silence to them claim them as they made it back to the underground base.

* * *

><p>The mission was tolerable.<p>

Everything went all according to plan.

With a few modifications and improvising of course but it was expected considering the unpredictability of their work.

But overall it went off without a hitch.

_If I ignore the fact that the target was hiding behind the latest form of anti-spy technology, it really would've been a one man job. _

He could understand the need for a second man though. They needed to watch out for chances of being found out. The place performed checks on every new employee that came their way. Even with the Vongola's hacking skills at their side, they were still on their toes just for that little chance of failure. It wasn't that they didn't trust Vongola's abilities to manipulate even the most confidential of data. It was just second nature for them to be on their toes.

At the beginning, he actually expected the dog to just simply get in and mess up while he was left to fix things. What he did not expect was for the man to actually sit down with him to finalize their plans. He also expected him to stick to the plan like a good little boy, not decidedly change course if certain parts didn't seem to bode well with him. However, what shocked him the most was when Gokudera actually consulted him if such changes were acceptable.

_Whatever happened to the arrogant dog? _He questioned, pondering in memory of how different the silver bomber was in the past.

His mental musing soon carried him within the world of memories.

Vivid yet at the same time carrying the aura of distance, he was never the type to go cruising down memory lane.

_He's almost tolerable now, _he noted as he began to note the sublet changes the years had brought upon the silver bomber.

An air of calm and maturity replaced the impulsive and childish nature he had known. His built and features had sharpened and grew more defined, no longer scrawny or boyish. Gokudera Hayato had changed and grew to fit his role as the second in command of the most powerful Family in the Underworld.

_I wonder if Sawada had come to fit the mold as well_, he wondered, briefly extracting his attentions from his partner as he delved within his memories, catching the difference between the past and the present.

_Yes, things have indeed changed, _he concluded with an almost nostalgic sigh as he noted how the herd finally decided to grow some fangs.

"So are you gonna order or are you just gonna stare into space the whole night?" the voice was sharp and gruff as it held the tone of mild exasperation.

"I don't read Italian remember," he reminded gaining a look of realization from the bomber.

"Of course. How does lasagna and some red wine sound to you?" he sighed in remembrance as he gave the Skylark the usual combination he was prone to order.

"I don't drink, I have a low tolerance for alcohol and you are the last person I want to get intoxicated with," he replied levelly, not missing the surprised look from his admission.

"You've been drunk before then," the bomber concluded as he took his seat across from him. The restaurant they went to that night wasn't the usual ones they've eaten in. It was quite quaint and warm, a cozy and relaxing air seemed to dominate the place, so unlike the fastfood joints they had been forced to tolerate for the last three days.

"Tipsy. I know my limits dog," the tone had more bite than expected as an annoying memory came to surface.

Dinner.

Curiosity.

A small serving of rice wine.

He had all but beaten Kusakabe and the Bronco to never speak of such that night ever again.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised Dino didn't blab it to the whole world though," he commented as he took a sip from his offered glass of wine while a smirk curled upon his lips when the statement managed to set Hibari aback.<p>

"They didn't tell. I just like to be informed," he shrugged in comment while his smirk grew wider when he was met with an almost animalistic glare of 'I'm going to rip you into shreds' from the man.

"You sound like the baby."

It was not the reply he expected, a threat or an attempted strike would've been more in character for the dark Skylark. Also, with the mission done he thought the former prefect would immediately demand that they take the next flight back to Japan. So when the guy actually agreed to go with him in one of his old haunts back in the freelancing days, he was quite surprised.

"And that's a bad thing?" he challenged in retort, stopping himself from the trap of his own personal musings.

A shrug and a sigh.

"I'll take simple water."

"Huh?" he blinked in confusion only while his mind began piecing things together.

A brow of question was raised only for comprehension to dawn upon him.

"Oh, that's right, the order. So just water or would you like a meal with that?" he clarified in case he got it wrong.

"With a meal," Hibari affirmed with a nod.

* * *

><p>He watched coolly as Gokudera signaled the server and began talking to him in Italian. A frown marred his neutral features when a spark of curiosity came to him.<p>

_What are they talking about?_ He wondered, his frown deepening when the bomber laughed at something the old server had said. He knew such things shouldn't be bothered with considering it wasn't his business in the first place.

But what made him truly curious was light sparked within those light green orbs.

Bright and fiery.

And something else entirely.

A bit different from the usual glow whenever he was with his co-herbivores, if he was actually an expert on human emotions – which he was definitely not – he would have classified the look as happy nostalgia.

"An old friend. Used to hide me when some unwanted company came looking for me," he explained after the old man left.

The openness surprised him.

It was a side he did not expect the once anti-socialist to admit.

"I never asked," the tone was flat and cold, as his eyes flashed and narrowed at the allegation of him actually being interested in affairs that he had no involvement in.

"No, but that look you sent did," the bomber concluded in his self-satisfied tone as he leaned back against the cushioned seat.

"Don't push it," he warned while Gokudera chuckled at his reply.

"I've been pushing you since day one. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't now?" he grinned, playfulness alight in his jade eyes.

"Easy. You know very well when I reach the end of my limits. It's a flaw I never seem to outgrow of," he answered as he relayed the underlying message.

_I'm tolerating you, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to break your bones if you go over the line._

"I get it. I get it. You really need to lighten up," he sighed with concede.

"You've been spending too much time with the smiling fool," he noted out loud because if there was anything that hinted overexposure to the Rain guardian, it would be the phrase, 'lighten up'.

"Tell me about it. It's kinda scaring me," Gokudera admitted with an exasperated groan.

"He makes you soft and a hired killer doesn't need the elements of softness and mercy. Perhaps it would explain why the baby has been pairing you up with the likes of me and Mukuro," he pointed out.

"True, but if Reborn-san really wanted to harden me, he would've just assigned me to the Varia," he shrugged, his eyes now wore a distant look.

_Walking down memory lane?_ He thought as he voiced no reply, taking in the image of the pondering silver Storm.

_Such false calmness_, he remarked and wondered if other people noticed how the bomber could not really calm down completely for as he had observed over the course of their time together that whenever the boy succumbed towards his pondering moods a part of him always seemed restless.

Tapping fingers.

A foot that seem to beat out a rhythm.

His eyes always churning with unspoken emotion.

_Yes, ever restless and churning as the storm. _

"You do that a lot. Staring at me," the comment broke him away from his thoughts as his gaze crossed with a pair of sharpened jades.

"I call it observing. I like to know who I'm forced to associate with," he didn't bother to deny the words, it was the truth and for him, formulating excuses is something he wasn't that quite fond of.

"You'd know more if you actually talk to the person you're forced to associate with."

"I prefer actions over words. They're more… honest."

"You have a point there, Hibari," a contented sigh escaped him.

Too relaxed and open.

He doesn't like it.

"You're far too vulnerable, those eyes of yours betray you," he observed catching the bomber's attention immediately.

"So do yours apparently."

The words made him stiffen making him wonder if he truly were that easy to read.

"Is that so…" his eyes narrowed watching as the emotions shift with those knowing green orbs.

"Why'd you think Dino and Reborn-san handles you well enough to make you agree in things you don't even want to do?" the bomber revealed with a raised brow in emphasis.

A frown bloomed upon his lips as he processed the information. He doesn't like being manipulated, one of the reasons why had never come to 'forgive' the Mist was because of him being possessed and controlled like a puppet.

A growl escaped his lips alerting his companion of his displeasure.

"All people have to do is not be afraid of you. Once they get over the killing aura, you're basically easy to deal with. Well, not always, you have your own quirks," added the bomber not minding the darkening aura he projected.

"You're not afraid of me then. Considering you _know_ me _so_ well."

_You don't know who you're dealing with so I suggest you watch yourself._

* * *

><p>He did not miss the sarcastic tone in the words, nor did he deny them. Like he said, Hibari Kyouya was easy to <em>deal<em> with not _know_. It's a fine line, one that is easily crossed or blurred, dealing with a person meant that you have a gist of what was going on in his mind and actions, to _know_ holds an air of certainty because you do not only know the effects but of the cause as well.

"Che, it's my job to get to 'know' you guys. Don't have much of choice but yeah, you don't really scare me that much," he snorted not bothering to address the statement's warning.

"Why are you so intent in closing yourself off anyway? It won't kill you to have allies," he added in shifting the topic on more important matters after reading through the Skylark's glare.

"I can manage fine by myself. I do not need the mafia," the certainty and weight of the words did not surprise him, the dark Skylark's efficiency on matters concerning whatever is in his territorial claim was quite legendary even within the dark circles of the Underworld.

"You say that but without the Vongola you'd be nothing but a school prefect," he pointed out earning a sharp look of 'I'm going to cut out your tongue' and if he didn't watch himself he might lose more than his talking appendage.

It was technically the truth but it could be viewed as a lie, Vongola offers protection even if Hibari can take care of himself.

"I own nearly more than half of Namimori, I'm more than a school prefect or have you forgotten that fact," blue gray depths flashed in warning as his voice deepened into a predator-like growl.

_Please, he can't possibly deal with a whole Family trying to take what he views as his._

"Stocks can be brought and tricks can be done, you sure you could deal with it yourself. You're strong Hibari but not strong enough to fight off a Family," he voiced his thoughts agitating the Cloud even more.

"Watch it, dog," he snarled, his fists curling into dangerous balls, both promising an intensive fight.

_A fight I prefer to avoid. _

"I'm just saying," his eyes narrowed while his voice hardened to the point of being icy sending a message across the weighted silence that enveloped them.

_Whether you admit it or not, you can't handle everything alone. _

A snort of arrogance and a mocking laugh.

It was a message the solitary Cloud refused to acknowledge.

"If your _Family_ didn't come here or actually learned how to mind other people's business, life would have been much less complicated," the venom dripped from the words as Gokudera received the gaze of icy tundra.

"Yeah, a life without emotions is _so much_ less of a hassle," Gokudera said as he felt his muscles grew taunt already expectant of an attack.

"I'm not you. Vongola did not save me or rescue me. I owe them nothing. The baby dragged me into your little group and I have no intention of solidifying such bonds any further," he coldly pointed out as he unclenched his tightened fists and began crossing his arms across his chest signifying he has no desire to fight but his still stood his ground.

"Vongola protects your precious territory. You just hate human contact that much," he concluded as he refused to let the gray blue gaze go.

"What is there to like about humanity in the first place? Aside from physical entertainment, humanity isn't really that awe inspiring," said Hibari with a yawn.

"Of course, you prefer to appreciate animals more."

* * *

><p>It was an unusual sight, to see that fire confined within those light jade depths.<p>

Bridled and brimming at the edges.

An inner burn that could only mean trouble.

_If it's not handled well, of course._

He wondered just how much restraint the bomber had garnered over the years, but no matter, he had his own experience in dealing with animals.

_This one would be no different. _

"They're uncomplicated. They are actually honest and open about their intentions," he answered and watched as the burning orbs quelled to a simmer.

"Not all. Some resort to traps and disguises. Not that much different to humans but then again humans have a more complex way of dealing things," he sighed denoting a heavy thought probably bubbling in that head of his.

"It's annoying," he commented as the jade eyes sharpened once more in response.

"It's called life. You may not acknowledge it but without the Tenth you'd still be stuck in your own little world. A big fish in a little pond, that and nothing more," he growled, eyes narrowed and burning, a wolf preparing for an attack.

"Better than a dog trying to act like a wolf," he retorted coolly, hiding the amused light from his eyes.

This was a battle of words.

The one who throws the first punch loses.

Yet, he could almost hear a snap of the Storm's temper slowly breaking at the edges.

"You think you're so above it! But the truth is you're nothing but a bird who clipped his own wings because he's afraid to see the world," the growl eventually turned into a snarl, his words were venomous, a viciousness outside from physical conflicts as he managed to strike a nerve.

"And you're not? A dog that willing leashed himself, you are really not in the right place to lecture me, Gokudera Hayato," his patience was wearing thin, as he felt the air around them shift and darken.

_Who the hell do you think you are?_

His teeth clenched in restraint, he never liked it when people tried to analyze and conclude his thoughts and actions for him.

"I once thought the reason why Reborn-san paired us up was to make sure you don't decide to fly off. That, we needed to bind you somehow. But I was wrong, you don't need a cage because you'd willing stay wherever you're placed," the bomber snapped as silence came over them.

Nothing but warring clashes of ice and jade.

The dark Skylark was getting pissed and he was sure of one thing, _before this night is over, Gokudera Hayato will pay for his transgressions. _

* * *

><p>Thick and taunt, tension hung between them.<p>

For one wrong move could equate to a definite fight.

_So be it. _

"Picking a fight again? Aren't a bit too old for that Hayato?" a feminine voice caught their attentions dispersing the heavy atmosphere between them as both guardians turned towards her, catching her amused smirk upon them.

_No way. _

A strike of familiarity.

A memory of a scrawny girl no taller than he.

_I thought you were dead. _

"Gin, what are you doing here? And since when did you learn how to speak Japanese?" he asked masking his surprise as he began evaluating her while she made her way closer to the table.

They had lost contact with each other ever since their fight about him joining the Vongola, and until now memory still lingered with him.

Her hair was now a short bob of black hair, his last vision of her was in the rain with her raven locks, long and dark as ink.

"_**What good is a Family? They're just vultures waiting for you to fall, Hayato!"**_

"_**They offer protection."**_

Her once thin body filled out over the years, no longer shivering against the rough gales.

"_**Like I believe that! Don't end it like this!"**_

"_**Gin, just come with me."**_

Her stance graceful and lax, no longer stiff with anger.

"_**You know I'm not going!" **_

"_**Gin." **_

"_**Fine! Go! I don't need you! Just don't come crying to me when they've betrayed you!"**_

"_**They're not like your Family Gin."**_

Her hazel eyes seem darker than he remembered, no longer bright with tears.

"_**Goodbye, Hayato." **_

"I was bored. Gina Ferraro, you are?" she shrugged not bothering to elaborate her answer as she shifted her attention towards his brooding companion. He hoped no one noticed his brief lapse as he delved once more in the past.

As expected, no reply came her way.

"This is Hibari Kyouya. I suggest you not get too familiar. He bites," he warned as his eyes narrowed in light suspicion, after all one never really trust a freelance despite old allegiances.

"You bite too and you didn't see me complaining," she gave him a big toothy grin as her eyes glinted of a past buried beneath the sands of time.

"I mean it Gina," he growled in warning, the last thing he wanted was her going off in her teasing moods agitating the bird even further.

_I don't want you hurt. _

"Fine. Fine. No need to blow a vessel," she sighed assuming a bored expression while he gave her a signature look telling her to spill whatever reason she had for coming here of all places.

He could feel own his gaze soften as brief flashes of a crying girl left lying in a pool of blood and garbage behind a restaurant came to him. Unlike him, the place did not hold the fragile air of safety. It was a place of bitter memories and violence.

"Answer the question Gin."

"I was around to get a warm meal for once and I saw a familiar patch of silver hair. I told myself, it would have been impossible for the Smoking Bomb to return here considering he's now the tall and mighty right hand of the Vongola Decimo, yet here you are. Why are you here Hayato, feeling nostalgic? Miss the old days where we had to literally fight and bleed to survive?" he did not miss the inward flinch she made when a particular memory came to her.

Their eyes cross.

A message between past comrades.

A reminder.

A vow of silence.

"I was hungry," he backed-off, knowing some scars are better left ignored and forgotten.

"You even brought a friend," she noted not bothering to ask for a seat, they both knew she won't be long.

"I assure you I am not anybody's friend," Hibari spoke out, his eyes narrowed, taking in the female stranger with obvious displeasure for assuming he had formed a bond with him.

"Then you live a very lonely and bitter life Hibari-san," she replied earning a guffaw from the bomber and making the dark Cloud exude a dose of threat in the air.

"Watch your mouth Gin, like I said he bites," he said rather jokingly as he tried to stifle the incoming chuckles.

"I bite back too in case you've forgotten," she retorted with an arrogant snort, her nose upturned and eyes slightly closed to hide her true emotions.

_Yup, she definitely bites back, _he mentally agreed while blood stained memories of vengeance and rage pervaded along with the sight of her uncle's and cousins' corpses and her holding an axe heavy with their meat and blood.

"How can I? I still have the scars to prove it?" he shifted the topic, his tone jeering, hinting of moments aside from the dark shadows that had christened and bound them into the Underworld.

The air lightens and her shoulders relaxed a bit.

"You've changed Hayato," she observed while he returned it with a smug smile.

_Tell me something I don't know. _

"But I still see you still have that arrogant streak in you."

"Would you rather have me humble and polite?" he countered as she took back the complement.

The question made her wince, "On second thought, I prefer this version better."

"You're dinner's here," she continued, interrupting what ever thought he was yet to form.

The smell of freshly baked lasagna filled the air, making his stomach growl and mouth water. He was hungrier than he originally thought.

As if taking her cue, Gina took a step back and did her closing remarks, "Well, I really would like to stay and chat but I've got a job to do," her eyes grew heavy and dark at the statement.

"Maybe we'll get to see each other sometime," he added before she took her leave, earning a pause and a brow of question.

"As Vongola Decimo's right hand or as Hayato?"

The question hung.

Silence came once more.

"Who knows, may be both," he answered with a noncommittal shrug.

"I look forward to that," she said, giving him a rare smile.

For him and no one else's.

Simple and beautiful.

The girl named Gina still lives.

* * *

><p>He was never skilled in the aspects of human relations but he wasn't stupid either. And judging from the looks he had seen between the two he could tell that there's more to the bomber's past then he had let on.<p>

"She was an old comrade back in the old days," the bomber reasoned, catching his curiosity.

"I didn't ask," he replied coolly while Gokudera shrugged in nonchalance.

"You're thinking of acquiring her services," he continued, voicing his opinion on the conversation that played between the two 'comrades'.

"She's stronger than see looks, and besides, it doesn't hurt to catch up on things," his eyes turned nostalgic as he began delving within the realms of memory lane. His posture turned lax as long slender fingers began twirling an unused fork.

The dark skylark said nothing was he allowed the brief escape. He watched as Gokudera took a sip from the glass of wine.

"By catch up you mean sex."

Wide eyes and spilled wine followed by the tell tale actions of someone choking, he relished at the view.

"The hell Hibari!" Gokudera sputtered, still coughing as he glared at him in annoyance.

"Yes?" his face betrayed nothing of the inward glee and malice as he raised a brow of question.

"Bastard! Of all the things to say, you have to say that?" he exclaimed.

"What? You mean sex?" he clarified earning a very annoyed bomber in turn.

"Yes!" The answer as akin to a growl, the bomber's fists clenched into tight balls and slammed against the wooden table.

"Why? What's wrong with sex? It's a natural part of life is it not? So you had sexual relations with a girl. I see nothing for you to be so disturbed about," he countered making the other gape and sputter, probably trying to look for the proper reply.

"That is not the point and you know it!"

Angry and red, the bomber never looked more flustered in his life.

_So this is all it takes to rile him up, _he concluded watching the blushing right hand's breathing getting heavy.

"It's not?" he raised a brow of mock confusion.

"No, it's you being a sadistic jerk!" he remarked, his voice volume rising by the decibel. From his hindsight, Hibari noticed the chef shaking his head as if the scene was a common sight.

A strike of mischief and sadism, he decided to rile the bomber up even more.

"Sadistic. So you like those kind of things?" he asked cocking his head to one side as the question turned the blushing bomber into a full blown tomato.

"HELL NO!"

_This is fun. _

He had once thought of ripping Gokudera Hayato to shreds moments ago but after getting him riled up and flustered, the look he had on him was almost a worthy payment for the recent transgressions.

Almost being a key word in the statement.

* * *

><p>"Che, cocky bastard," he spat as his color began to lighten to a more normal hue while earning some annoyed and curious looks from the other customers.<p>

"It is not my fault you easily get flustered with the topic of sex," Hibari replied with an air of nonchalance that seemed to test his patience to the tether.

A very thin tether at that.

_Hibari Kyoya, I'm __**so**__ gonna get back at you._

"This may come as a surprise to you but sexual escapades aren't that openly discussed within human society," he replied sulkily.

"Since when did I ever care about the social norms?" Hibari countered with a questioning look earning a pause from the Smoking Bomb.

"Point taken," he conceded, clearly the victory of the verbal bout goes to the Skylark of Naminori.

They ate in silence after, not a sound except the light clinks of silverware against porcelain until a random thought came upon the Storm's mind.

_All I need is a good opening to make this work,_ he thought as he hid the smirk that curled upon his lips.

"Hey, Hibari," he called out earning the Cloud's attention and with that, he wasted no time and made his move.

* * *

><p>The food was delicious, though he was never that inclined towards foreign dishes, this so-called 'lasagna' managed to tickle his taste buds.<p>

_I guess, exceptions are in order, _he though as he took another bite, relishing on the sweet tang of tomato sauce and the playful bite of blended spices.

"Hey, Hibari," the bomber called out, catching attention as he looked up to meet his gaze.

"What – "

He did not get to finish the question as he ended up being yanked forward and pulled into a kiss. The next thing he knew, his tongue met with the bittersweet taste of wine as the light sting of alcohol pervaded through his senses.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>A clatter of utensils and dishes.<p>

A gulp of red wine followed by a swift tug at the collar.

One moment.

One opening.

A gasp of surprise.

It was all the bomber needed.

He smirked at the Skylark's frozen reaction as he decided to play and delve deep into the kiss, taking advantage of the shock and confusion, he relished upon his conquest. He pulled away for a breath to meet the sight of a blushing Hibari.

"You…" Hibari seethed as he took out his tonfa only to stagger upon the influence of alcohol.

"You're really weak when it comes to alcohol," he didn't bother to hide the smug tone as he grinned at the intoxicated Cloud earning him a hard but slightly droopy glare.

"What?" he asked in false naivety.

"You're gonna pay for this transgression," he threatened as the air around him got darker and more dangerous.

"The dinner's already my treat if that's what you're talking about," he didn't move as he felt a slacken grip upon his shoulders, tilting his head upwards his eyes met a pair of icy gray orbs screaming bloody murder.

"Gokudera Hayato," he growled out as his gripped tightened obviously trying to fight the influence.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're gonna go night-night in…" he trailed off as he did a mental countdown.

_Three._

_Two._

_One. _

As soon as the countdown ended he felt the grip slip as he caught the already unconscious Skylark.

_I guess this makes us even then,_ he smirked as he asked the owner if the old room is still available.

"Yeah, it's open. But Hayato, did you have to make such a show?" asked the man as he recalled the rather deep kiss the bomber landed on the raven boy.

"I apologize for that, but I don't really see any customers," he replied, after a small bow of apology his eyes surveyed the place, obviously not wanting to damage the man's business.

"That's because I just closed up, you're lucky I have soft spot for you bambino," sighed the man, running a hand through his receding hairline.

"I know, thanks old man, here I think this will cover up everything," he said as he gave the man a thick envelope.

"Isn't this a bit too much?" the man questioned as his meaty hands opened the packet.

"Let's just say that you might gonna need it in the morning," he replied considering the probability of Hibari going rabid when he wakes up tomorrow, only to meet a _very_ angry look from the chef.

"You two do anything to my baby, I'm gonna skin you both alive and feed you to the dogs," the chef growled in serious warning.

"I know. We'll be gone at dawn. Thanks for letting me stay, old man," he replied as he brushed the threat off while he began dragging the Cloud Guardian towards the spare room.

"Yeah, yeah, get some rest already, you're gonna need it," said the chef as he waved the comment off as if him transforming into an angry demon didn't occur at all.

_You have no idea._

* * *

><p><em><strong>His vision blurred and the world around him spun. His consciousness was slipping as the world around him fade into darkness. The last thing he could recall was the bittersweet kiss of wine and a silver Storm's triumphant smirk. <strong>_

"Oi, are you listening?" the sharp bark roused him from his musing as he shifted his gaze towards the Vongola Storm.

A very annoyed Vongola Storm.

"Not really," he admitted watching the man sputter and glare.

"Figures. Don't tell me you're going down memory lane again," he frowned obviously not appreciating his brief trip into the world of memories.

"I was. I was recalling the time you forced me to drink some wine," he answered watching as the reply made the bomber gulp.

It's been almost a year since their mission together and the only reason why he didn't bash the bomber's head in the very moment he woke up was because of the pounding headache he had. Also, the bomber claimed that it was just payback for his 'sex comments'.

The excuse was adequate.

Considering the rhythmic pounding of his head at that time, he really couldn't think straight and would have probably accepted any excuse the silver bomber sprouted.

He allowed the bomber to live and as their missions together frequent the prospect of exacting payment for that night got buried in the mounting memories they had as a team. Besides, he was not one to wallow within the confines of the past unless their truly significant.

Until now.

"Which reminds me, I never did get to pay you back after your most generous treat," he continued as his eyes narrowed rather dangerously.

"You'd think you'd let that thing go already, you started it and besides, I saved your ass a lot to make up for it," Gokudera brushed him off and went ahead of the trail not daring to show the emotions within his light jade orbs.

_You have to do better than that,_ he mused in keen observance. He had known the bomber for a while now and despite his reluctance, he had grown to know and tolerate the right hand enough to be his partner in missions.

_And apparently vice versa,_ he thought considering the multiple times he had been paired up with the other members of the Family, so far, he had learned to tolerate their presence but it was quite obvious from the blood and broken bones that his tolerance can only go so far with them.

Why or how the bomber managed to maneuver his way through his volatile temperament is a complete mystery.

"Really, as I recall it's mostly me who had been doing the saving," he countered, quickening his pace to catch up with Gokudera.

"So you keep count?" he did not miss the exasperation and disbelief that colored the statement.

"That I do, and if I count the times you've saved me and vice versa, I could conclude that we're even in that aspect. Therefore, an adequate amount of payment is still in order," he confirmed.

"Is that so…" his jade eyes narrowed in calculation.

"Yes."

A nod of confirmation and they both stopped.

The tension hung as their eyes met once more.

"Let it go already. I got us a place to stay and I was the one who dragged you all the way to the airport," the bomber reasoned out while the Skylark scoffed in retorted.

"You were the prime reason why you had to do those things and besides, you took a cab," he deadpanned with arms crossed upon his chest as the bomber tried to find a better excuse.

"Okay, fine. Let's say what I did was a bit too much…"

"Aside from the fact that you got me dead drunk, you also managed to steal my first kiss," he pointed out making the bomber blush at the revelation.

"I-I was your f-first k-kiss?" the confusion on his face was priceless as he stuttered trying to grasp the thought of the words he had just uttered.

"Correct."

"W-Well… O-Okay, so um…" It truly was an amusing sight, the confident and witty Storm of Vongola unsure and at a loss of words. It was quite comedic.

_Always getting riled up by such infinitesimal matters. _

"Whether you like it or not Gokudera Hayato, I'm gonna exact payment from you," his decision was final and they both knew it.

"B-But why now? You had a lot of time to exact your payment, and you don't even need that much permission in taking what you want to make things even," he refused to budge.

_Stubborn as always, _he sighed.

"Because, I just remembered it," he answered and earned a gaping Storm in turn.

"You just _remembered_? What kind of logic is that?"

The questioned made him shrug, he honestly didn't really know the answer, the memory had crossed his musings from time to time but he never really thought about it as much as he did now.

"Let's clarify things shall we? What exactly am I going to pay for? 'Cause if it's you getting drunk then no way in Hell am I gonna take responsibility on that. You started it with your sex talk and it was just payback. As far as I'm concerned, we're even," he was serious and they both knew he was _technically_ right.

"And the kiss?" he questioned watching as the words turn the bomber red and stump him once more.

"The k-kiss?"

"Yes, the kiss. You are going to take responsibility on that one, correct?" he clarified while the bomber just stared and blinked at him in utter disbelief.

A silent pause hovered between them broken by segmented statements of uncertainty from the Smoking bomb.

* * *

><p>"I-I uh…"<p>

"Well, I could uh…"

He was completely at loss for words.

He knew Hibari wasn't that prone or even inclined to such encounters and yes, the possibility of him stealing the Cloud's first kiss was rather high but still. To be faced with such information was rather shocking to say the least.

Aside from that, how in the seven circles of Hell can Hibari state it in such a cool and collected manner.

Not a tinge of pink upon the pale cheeks in sight while he on the other hand, judging from the heat coming from his cheeks probably rivaled the redness of a tomato.

_Life's not fair. _

"Okay, fine. I'm gonna take the fucking responsibility. What's your price you damn sadistic bastard," he conceded rather hotly as he growled out the last statement.

"You get drunk for me," he answered plainly while the bomber blinked in disbelief.

_That's it?_

He expected a lot of things.

_But not this._

Hibari Kyouya was never known for his mercy and considering the numerous times he had seen the Cloud Guardian extract payment, getting drunk was basically a free pass.

"You'll be paying for the liquor of course. Considering your high tolerance for the substance, you might want to withdraw some money after this. Also, I get to choose the drinks," Hibari added as his icy orbs glinted with smug mischief.

_Of course_, he sighed in realization.

_Apparently, boring a hole into my wallet is punishment enough. _

"Che, now that's finally settled, let's get this mission over with shall we," he said while he fired up his ring, the red glow of Storm flames flared upon his command.

"With pleasure," grinned the Cloud as violet flames came upon his silent call.

* * *

><p>The perfect payment.<p>

When he asked Gokudera to get drunk as payment, he expected to be faced with a loudmouth idiot who is going to giving out copious amounts of blackmail material enough to compensate for his actions. Until now he still couldn't believe he used the first kiss card, considering he doesn't really pay heed on such things.

_For God's sakes, I'm not a girl. _

Unfortunately for him though.

Gokudera Hayato was a lousy drunk.

_Nothing. _

There was absolutely nothing to get from his current state of intoxication.

_Why is he just sitting there? _

_Do something already. A bit of blackmail material isn't that much is it?_

"Don't seem to be enjoying yourself," the slurred gruff voice caught his attention.

"What is there to enjoy?" he countered watching as the bomber took another gulp of fine brandy.

So far, Gokudera managed to finish off two bottles of Chanti when he started getting tipsy and everything went downhill after his fifth bottle of Colt 45. He is now most certainly drunk and is currently on his way to finish off the bottle of brandy.

"Lemme guess, you expected me to be a loud drunk, you expected a show. Sorry Tweety, no show tonight," he grinned and allowed himself a chuckle.

"What did you call me?" he seethed at the nickname, he knew the bomber was prone to giving people nicknames he just didn't expect his to be this.

_Tweety?_

It made him wonder if he was being referred as such behind his back. The thought of it grated his nerves.

"Tweety. You know that wee yellow canary in Loony Toons…"

"I know who Tweety is!" he snapped, watching as the bomber took a shot of vodka this time.

"What I'm asking for is why you're calling me that?" he asked, eyes narrowed while he waited for the answer.

"Cuz."

"What?" he clarified.

"Just cuz. Stop grilln' me man," Gokudera slurred and went defensive, irritating him even more.

"Gokudera Hayato, you will answer me," he demanded, grabbing the Storm's loosened collar to emphasize his point.

"You really wanna know…" Gokudera said meeting his gaze.

"Yes," he hissed as his grip tightened.

The bomber chucked at the answer, making him sigh in exasperation and cast his gaze towards the clock, it was nearing midnight and they were getting nowhere.

_I liked it better when he was sober,_ he concluded recalling their verbal bouts with each other.

"Okay, I'll answer."

No sooner did the words register, he found himself on his back and a silver bomber with red tinted cheeks hovering above him. He wasted no time to make a counter when another set of words stopped him.

"I thought you wanted to know the answer."

He paused and reconsidered, relaxing himself against the couch, "I'm listening."

A smirk laced Gokudera's lips as he leaned over, crossing the distance between them. The silver guardian looked almost predatory as he found his wrists pinned down with a strength he did not know the bomber possessed.

"The answer's pretty easy, you know."

"Then I suggest you answer me now," he demanded, he didn't like this, the drunken fool was getting into his personal space and it made him uncomfortable. His scent was crisp – the only indication of his bath earlier – and mixed with the smell of alcohol. He noted the light scent of citrus and the signature trace of gunpowder as the bomber leaned in further.

"Kyouya," Gokudera whispered against him, his heartbeat became erratic at the mere mention of his name while his breathing started getting heavy as he was engulfed with _his_ scent.

"The reason why I called you Tweety…" his hot breath tickled his ear, sending a shiver through him.

"Answer it already," he ordered, for some unknown reason his heart refuses to calm as his breathing quickened to match it.

"Because…"

"Because?" he echoed in, silently wanting the bomber to get off already. The scent, his presence, his heat was agitating him. And not in the usual way of agitation, his heart and breathing was getting erratic and for some reason he found their closeness almost comfortable.

_This has to stop!_ He exclaimed inwardly, unknown emotions and sensations were filling him and for the first time in a long time he was unnerved. Using his last vestiges of control he managed to reverse their positions, "Enough!" His eyes flashed meeting a pair of amused jade, his grip tightened as he growled at the bomber's teasing.

Gokudera's laughter echoed within the confines of their hotel room as he voiced his conclusions, "Never one for suspense aren't you Kyouya."

"I don't recall allowing you to use my name so freely," he growled ignoring the strange flutter his heart made when his name escaped those reddened lips.

"Call me Hayato then," the reply left him in disbelief, he finally found out what kind of drunk his partner was and judging from the grin and their earlier positions, his assumption is quite astute.

_He's a Flirting Drunk, _he concluded and wondered if it was truly a good idea to exploit this little piece of information or not.

His instincts were telling him no and who was he to defy them.

"You've paid your debt, so somber up already, Hayato," he shifted the topic, he can punch the guy for calling him Tweety next time, he has to get away before this idiot do something they would both regret.

"Aw~ You're no fun Tweety," he pouted, and perhaps it was due to the evaporating alcohol filling the air that he of all people found the pouting bomber cute. Gritting his teeth, he got off the bomber and went to his part of the room.

"It's late, we have a flight at noon. You're going to be nursing a hangover and I'm not going to be a morning person tomorrow so I suggest you sleep already," he said as he began dressing for bed faster than usual while keeping an eye on the drunk lying on the couch.

"Hibari."

"What?" he called out in reflex at the mention of his name.

"That's the reason."

He did nothing but stare at the uttered words.

"I called you Tweety because of your name and the fact a cute fluffy bird has been hanging around you," Gokudera managed to lift himself up without him getting his face planted on the carpeted floor.

_That's it?_

"So yeah, now you know. Goodnight then I guess," he turned not seeing the way Hibari's cheeks colored in frustration.

_IDIOT! _

He wanted to throw something at him. Anything just make that so-called genius brain of his wake up and register what he just did to him on the couch. Make him realize just how stupid and awkward it was so he won't be the only one feeling so out of place.

A solid thump cut off his rage as his eyes landed on the figure sprawled on the floor. Apparently, he wasn't able to get to the bed in time before he was completely overtaken by the influence.

"You didn't have to get that drunk. Now I have to be the one to tuck you in," he sighed as he lifted the bomber up as he dragged him to the bed. He could have left him like that, waking up with a stiff neck and a possible cold would have been an adequate form of payment for the acts that transpired.

But he didn't, instead, he positioned the man correctly before dressing him up for bed. He made a quick trip to the kitchen for a glass of water and placed it at the bedside table along with some pain killers.

_Consider this as payment for taking care of me at that time, _he thought as he tucked him in, recalling the time where he woke up to find water and pain killers at bedside to remedy his pounding migraine.

"Goodnight, Hayato," he whispered, the words felt strange on his tongue as well as the feeling of slight elation as his heart fluttered once more. The strange feelings lingered and faded as sleep claimed him in its spell.

* * *

><p>His head felt like being crushed against a rock and judging from the incessant pounding, it's being used as a drum set as well. His eyes clenched in pain, forcing them to open so he could see what time it was.<p>

_9 am, _the clock read.

"Crap, what happened last night?" he groaned while his gaze rested upon the bedside table.

_Pain killers, just what the doctor ordered,_ he thought in relief as he took the pills and set the glass rather roughly against the table.

"Must you be so loud in the morning?" he did not miss the annoyed tone Hibari gave him.

"You're still in bed?" he said with mild surprise considering the Cloud was prone to wake up early rather than sleep in.

"As you can clearly see, I am. Make yourself useful and cook some breakfast," glared Hibari before allowing himself to slump back to the comforts of his pillow.

"Who am I Kusakabe? If you want breakfast make your own, lazy bum," he bit out, only to regret his outburst when the pounding increased.

_Shit! Looks like it's gonna take a while for the pain killers to kick in…_ he grimaced, clutching his head as he fell on the bed once more.

"Hey, dog!"

"What you lazy bird?"

"Just out of curiosity, how often do you refer to me as Tweety?" the question caught him completely off guard, he shifted around towards the Skylark's direction.

"Eh? Tweety?" he asked, his brows furrowed both in confusion and the way his vision swam around him.

_Note to self, never get drunk. _

_EVER!_

"Yeah, Tweety, you know that yellow bird in…" affirmed Hibari in a bored tone that seemed to annoy him for some unknown reason.

"I know who Tweety is!" he snapped and was once again hit by the pounding pain.

"Crap, can we talk about this later? You know, when my head isn't pounding like a fucking drum set," he grimaced as he massaged his temples, hoping to relieve the ache while at the same time wondered when is the medication going to kick in.

"No."

"What?" he turned his head, meeting the eyes of the now sitting Skylark and was thankful that his vision didn't swim again.

"You heard me," he answered coolly, his icy gaze not daring to break eye contact.

"Let me guess, you're in one of your sadistic moods and you're currently enjoying how I'm handling my hangover," he glared as the migraine was temporarily ignored.

"You're lucky enough I actually let you sleep on a bed after what you did last night," Hibari's eyes narrowed, denoting of a moment in time best left ignored.

"Last night?" His brows furrowed in confusion as slowly the events prior to his intoxication made a replay.

The liquor store.

The Chanti bottles.

The empty Colt 45s.

_Oh crap! Did I do something stupid?_ He thought briefly trying to recall the times he allowed himself to get drunk and realized that this was truly the first time he ever allowed himself to be like that.

_Not good._

"What happened?" he was scared to ask but he might as well get this over with.

"You mean you don't remember?" he did not miss the surprised look that decorated the Cloud's features.

"No. It's kinda a first for me so mind filling me in?" he sighed, waiting for the answer only to be met by a hanging pause.

He raised a brow of inquiry while Hibari cocked his head as if in silent contemplation.

_Spit it out already! _He wanted to shout out but held back in case he's going to be rammed in by another wave of pounding. But as if already reading his impatience Hibari decided to grace him with an answer. And he did not like it.

"One word, flirt."

"What?"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>F-Flirt? What do you mean flirt?"he was gaping and flustered once again, and for some reason it always seemed to amuse him.<strong>_

"_**Let's see, you called me Tweety," he started enumerating the highlights of the evening when he heard Gokudera trail off in thought.**_

"_**So that's where it came from…"**_

"_**Apparently, my name and the fact I quote 'a cute fluffy bird' has been hanging around me, was your reason," he added in watching the bomber's lips quirk at the info. Apparently, giving him nicknames isn't that much of a big deal. **_

"_**That doesn't sound so bad, I was drunk give me some slack, and just so you know I never called you Tweety except last night," the answer assured him to a certain degree and decided to continue on with the outlined happenings. **_

"_**Fine, I believe you but how would you explain that fact that you came on and straddled me and called me Kyouya…"**_

"_**I WHAT?" **_

_**He once thought Gokudera couldn't get any redder than his tomato color but it appeared that he was wrong.**_

**Fire hydrant red anyone?**

"_**You – " he was about to restate himself when the bomber snapped and cut him off. **_

"_**I heard you the first time! I straddled and called you Kyouya?" **_

_**Disbelief and shock. No other words could describe the proud Storm better at the moment. **_

"_**Yes. And…"**_

"_**Dear Lord, there's more?"**_

**You have no idea.**

"_**Yes, do you want to hear the rest?" he asked, considering despite his calm exterior, the memories of that night made his heart beat faster than it should.**_

"_**Just… Just get this over with," he groaned finding shelter in his pillow, his color not fading one bit. **_

"_**You asked me to call you Hayato."**_

"_**Great, so we're in first name basis, anything else?" he managed to lift his head from his pillow and looked at him, urging him to continue. **_

"_**Well, you did pout at me," he mentioned off handedly not wanting to elaborate how he thought it look made the bomber look cute for some reason. **_

"_**Please tell me I've paid my debt," he groaned.**_

"_**You did, and considering it was your first time getting this drunk, I suppose I could cut you some slack…" he trailed off allowing Gokudera to fill in the blanks. **_

"_**Name your price Hibari," he sighed in defeat. **_

"_**Easy, cook me some breakfast now and…"**_

"_**And?"**_

"_**Never, even under pain of death are you aloud to call me Tweety ever again, are we clear? Ha-ya-to?" he could feel his tone getting several degrees colder as he returned the gaze with a glare of his own. **_

"_**Crystal, Kyouya." He replied at him squarely while getting up to make breakfast. Clearly the last vestiges of the hangover are long gone. **_

It's been months since that time. It has been long since he had a mission with the Storm especially after _that_ passing and he couldn't help but feel the bitter sting of loneliness strike as well as some more foreign emotions he dare not name, for they were darker and stronger than the ones he had usually felt. Yet despite the time passed those moments always seem to come to him so vividly.

_Like now, _he sighed relishing on the scent of freshly trimmed grass and tea.

"It's not like you to be so out of it Kyouya," a familiar voice roused him from his musings, his irritation elevated when he remembered that he had no scheduled meeting with the idiot this afternoon.

"What are you talking about Bronco?" he sighed, no longer bothering to ask for the reason why he was there to begin with.

"I'm talking about how you tend to drift off and go on a trip to memory lane," Dino pointed out as he settled himself a seat making sure the distance between them was adequate enough in case the closeness might aggravate him further.

"I don't recall inviting you here," he snorted, pointing out an obvious fact as the Bronco held his hands up in defense.

"What is so wrong for a mentor to visit his student?"

"When his student didn't want him as his mentor in the first place," he answered back and earned a fake wince from his so-called mentor.

"Ouch, since when did your words turn so sharp?"

"My words were always sharp, they're just finally boring into your thick skull," he deadpanned, taking a small sip from his warm tea, calming him instantly.

"Really? Hm, I guess Gokudera's finally rubbing off on you then," Dino remarked while he stiffened at the mere mention of the bomber's name.

"What are you talking about?" he glared, not liking the direction of this conversation.

"Well, you're more talkative now. In the past, you would have just attacked me," the Bronco answered plainly while he placed his hands down, indicating he had no desire to fight with him at the moment.

"That's just because I'm not in the mood, rest assured, I'll make sure to attack you next time," he said coldly as he set the cup down.

"I'll take note of that in my next visit. But Kyouya, you should tell him you know."

The words made him stiffen once more.

"Tell who what? If you don't have anything useful to say Bronco, I suggest you leave," he moved to get up turning to the sitting boss with a glare to emphasize his look.

"Gokudera, who else is there? Don't you think it's about time for you to acknowledge that you still have some semblance of humanity left?" Dino did not move, clearly he did not see his current mood too volatile just yet.

"Come on, Kyouya, you like him," he pointed out as amusement danced within the caramel orbs.

"He's tolerable," he replied, ignoring the numerous times when his heart told him otherwise.

"Kyouya, you find me, Tsuna, Kusakabe and a small number of the human race tolerable. You like him. And I don't mean the brotherly kind of way."

"I don't understand a thing you're blabbering Cavallone," he retorted ignoring the defensive tone in his words as he made his inside and away from the garden.

"You've outstayed your welcome," he paused, waiting for the tell-tale sounds of the Bronco's exit.

"Okay, I'll take my leave now. But out of curiosity Kyouya, what is he to you? Really. You might want to think about that the next time you're alone with your thoughts," Dino sighed, knowing there was no use in talking more about this with him.

The moment the Bronco made his exit he felt his knees give out as his heart hammered against his chest. Memories and dreams, the blend in his head, the emotions and sensations that made him want and wonder. Yet at the same time hesitant.

So much confusion and contradiction.

"Shit."

Long pale callused fingers comb through raven locks as he questioned,_ what __**are**__ you to me Gokudera Hayato?_

* * *

><p>The library was one of his favorite haunts, one obvious reason would be the silence and the fact hardly anyone goes inside considering the old book smell turns them off for some reason. It was the perfect place to be alone with his thoughts.<p>

_Undisturbed and at peace, _he thought as he settled himself into a comfy couch by the shelves.

"I thought I'd find you here."

_So much for that thought._

He didn't have to open his eyes and see the male Mist.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he sighed, not bothering to rouse himself from his relaxed state.

"I was wondering if I could rouse you from your musings, you've been taking trips to memory lane far too many these days," Mukuro observed, his mismatched gaze not leaving the bomber.

"One often does when they grieve, don't you agree?" he replied, lazily opening his eyes to meet an unfamiliar look of concern from the illusionist.

"That look does not fit you Mukuro," he commented as a chuckle escaped his lips.

"It's been almost five months, you'd think you would be over it by now," said the illusionist.

"Yet here I am. Wallowing in memories and solitude, you'd think one from this world would get over a death so easily," a bitter smile curled upon his lips as the images come once more.

Her smile.

Her laughter.

Her warmth.

"She was a good woman. But don't you think it's about time you move on from Ms. Ferraro," said Mukuro earning his full attention this time.

"I didn't know grieving had a deadline," he pointedly spoke as his gaze turned into a sharp glare.

Mukuro gave him a look.

He said nothing as a memory of her came to him once more.

"_**What we had has passed. So why are you here Hayato?" **_

"_**I wanted to know if there's still something to save."**_

"_**After all these years, you still think there's something left?"**_

"_**Honestly? I'm just kinda hoping."**_

"_**And what if there is? What if despite it all, I still want to have some kind of relationship? What then?"**_

"_**Then we make something of it. Friends?"**_

_**He offered a hand and she took it. **_

"_**Friends." **_

"You couldn't have known she had cancer," Mukuro frowned as his words struck a familiar nerve rousing him from the hold of memories.

"She's not your mother, Hayato," the words made him stiffen as the tears threatened to spill once more.

_No, she is not._

But he could not ignore the similarities between the two. His mother died in an accident because of the disease. Gina Ferraro died fighting the disease. Either way, both did not want to die just yet.

"She wouldn't want you to be like this, you know," Mukuro sighed as he crossed the distance between them and seat himself beside the bomber.

"Che, since when did you become a fucking shrink?" he jeered but even he did not miss the pained tone his voice took on.

"Hayato."

He wasn't used to this tone. He wasn't used to this gentleness and concern.

"Who are you and what have you done to the pineapple?" even his words lacked their usual sharpness.

"Hayato," the illusionist sighed catching him off guard when a gloved hand cupped his face. The coolness was soothing, "a lesson taught to me long ago was that you shouldn't let the past keep you from living," Mukuro said as he brushed a small tear that managed to escape his restraint.

"I – "

His voice broke, just when he thought he'd shed his tears more come to him, drowning him in their immensity. He was so tired and so heavy, he wanted nothing more but for this weight in his chest to lift.

"Shh…"

Mukuro hushed, placing a finger upon his lips, "don't talk just let it go and feel," he whispered as he removed the finger and placed their foreheads together.

Their eyes meet.

A silent message crossed.

They kiss.

It wasn't gentle nor was it hard.

It was not fueled by a burning passion but it wasn't empty either.

It was just there, comforting and solid.

They part.

Hot breaths mingling as they quell their rising heartbeats.

"You're crying," Mukuro pointed out. His hands sought confirmation only to be met by moisture. He was crying but not out of grief but relief as the weight upon his heart lifted bit by bit.

"Thanks," he whispered gruffly wiping the last of his tears as the illusionist chuckled in amusement.

"No need. You're quite a good kisser, Hayato."

"Che, shut up you damn pervert!" he retorted loudly, his voice echoing through the room.

The words made the illusionist laugh as he flashed him a rare smile, "Welcome back, Smoking Bomb."

"It's good to be back, perverted pineapple."

* * *

><p>He had always found solace within the dark recesses of the library and the scent of old books was comforting. It was also a place where he easily found the answers he sought. However, he did not expect the very subject of his queries to appear before him.<p>

_What is he doing here? _

The sight of the bomber unnerved him for some reason. The air he carried was heavy as if some burden had been cast upon him. It made him hesitant. As if simply calling Gokudera's name out would shake the very foundations he had built to protect him.

He was about to reveal his presence when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracts.

"I thought I'd find you here."

_Mukuro Rokudo. _ It took every ounce of control he had not to exude any aura of killing intent and reveal his presence. His eyes narrowed as something twisted within him as the bomber made no indication that illusionist's presence was unwelcome.

He did nothing as he watched the conversation between the two unfold, for some reason he had always disliked the relationship that had formed between the two.

"One often does when they grieve, don't you agree?"

The words caught him by surprise, he expected the bomber to be over that incident.

_It's been almost five months, you should be over it by now,_ he thought recalling the night where the call announcing Gina Ferraro's death reached the Storm's ears.

He was there when Gokudera went numb like a statue. Not a tear was shed but he knew better for the next day a tell-tale gloom was set upon the handsome features as well as the mild redness that rimmed his eyes. He was there with him in the funeral and he was there when Gokudera laid white lilies upon her tombstone.

"_**They were her favorite."**_

"It's been almost five months, you'd think you would be over it by now," said the illusionist echoed his former thoughts making something in him snap.

He should be there instead.

He should be the one to comfort him.

To talk to him.

_Not you._

But he wasn't. It was unfamiliar territory and he was still afraid to cross it. Once again, he quelled the rising feeling of jealousy as he allowed the conversation to continue.

"Hayato."

He stiffened at the mention of the bomber's name. Gone was the anger and jealousy but something else seemed to have developed.

Disbelief and for some unknown reason dread.

"Hayato," the gentle tone broke something in him, he could only stare as the illusionist's gloved hand cupped Gokudera's face. He waited for him to flinch at the touch but did not.

"I – "

Hope bloomed.

He wished for a protest.

A curse.

Anything to stop the scene about to unfold.

They kiss.

And his world collapsed.

He waited for him to fight and struggle but did not.

They part.

He still hoped for him to throw an enraged strike but did not.

Nothing but concession and mutual understanding.

Excruciating.

He waited for the pain to stop but it did not.

His heart clenched so painfully he couldn't breathe.

_I'm dying. _

His heart broke and crumbled into a heaping pile of dust.

On that day, a part of Hibari Kyouya died.

* * *

><p>There was something wrong and he could feel it by the silent way his partner dealt with him. It's been a year since they went on a mission together and he actually missed their petty conversations. He had been busy dealing with so many things he never realized the time that had passed.<p>

_What the hell happened?_

"Okay. You've been weird these few days. What the hell is wrong?" he snapped no longer able to take the heavy silence that had sprouted between them.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing wrong. The plan – "

"Screw the plan. I'm not talking about the plan. I'm talking about the cold shoulder you're giving me. What gives?" he snapped, irritation reaching its peak when he was met with nothing but a cold unfeeling gaze.

"Cold shoulder. Why, is there something we should talk about?"

"No…"

"Then I don't see the reason for us to communicate." Hibari said with a finality that stunned him.

_It's like being back to square one with him. _

"What do you mean? We're friends aren't we?" he said hoping to get a response.

"Friends," Hibari deadpanned.

He repressed an oncoming flinch as he saw nothing within the icy gray eyes respond. In truth something in him stung with the Skylark's recent actions.

"Okay, fine. Maybe for you, it's a no. But still – "

He was at a loss. The words just won't come out and he was getting frustrated with the awkward air around them.

"Tell me what I did wrong."

A spark of emotion and it was an opening he dare not close.

"Nothing."

"Nothing. Nothing? You expect me to believe that when you've been a walking statue this entire mission?" he snapped grabbing Hibari's shoulders as he gave them a shake.

"I've followed through the orders correctly. I made sure no evidences can be retrieved. As far as I'm concerned my performance was adequate."

His tone was flat, a dying man had more life in his voice than he.

He briefly wondered if he was like this during the months he mourned for Gin.

"Hibari what's wrong. You're keeping something and I want to know what's turning you into this moving corpse."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, so tel –"

The rest on the sentence went unfinished as he was engulfed in a kiss.

_What the – _

Strangely sweet and soft, he expected something rougher.

And just as quickly it occurred they parted.

"Y-You kissed me," he could only stare in shock as the man continued to look at him coolly, as if the kiss never happened.

"You wanted to know the answer, I gave you one. Now that's over, shall we get on with the mission?" Hibari turned for an exit only to be held back by his grip.

"Wait, you expect me to get on with this after what you did?" he questioned, his grip tightening as he teeth gritted while he waited for an answer.

"Yes."

_This guy's unbelievable. _

"Are you insane?" he bellowed.

"You act as if me liking you is such a big deal. Yes, Hayato I apparently still have some semblance of human emotions left," the bitter tone caught him by surprise as a mixture of pain and regret darkened the icy gaze.

_He likes me?_

_Hibari likes ME?_

"You like me?" so far everything coming out of his mouth sounded like he's a completely idiot.

"Don't worry, I'm working around to fix that," he said as he brushed his grip off.

"What?"

It was like being slapped and boy did it sting.

"Don't sound so surprised. I know I don't have much of a chance and I'm the last person you'll consider to be in a relationship," he trailed off as if waiting for an interruption.

"And besides, you have Mukuro."

_I HAVE WHAT?_

_YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!_

"Judging from the kiss in the library, you two make a _lovely_ couple," he did not miss the animalistic growl that laced Hibari's statement.

_Shit! He saw that?_ He blushed.

And as if taking cue from his speechlessness, Hibari continued his interrupted exit.

"Hey! We're not done yet!"

"Yes we are. Now as you've mentioned in the briefing earlier, we have a schedule to keep," he snapped as icy orbs flashed at him, daring him to stop him.

And he did.

* * *

><p>The moment he realized he truly had feelings for Gokudera Hayato was the moment when he saw him kiss Mukuro Rokudo in the library.<p>

The moment he realized he's still not over him was the day when a sliver of joy managed to get through when he was told they were to have a mission together.

The moment he realized regret was when he allowed his feelings to take over and kiss him.

Now, he doesn't know what to feel.

"We're not done yet!"

Those were the last words he heard before for the second time this day, he found himself kissing Gokudera Hayato.

Unlike the first, this one was rough.

Deep and wanting.

Hot and passionate.

_More. _

He wanted more.

More of _his_ heat.

_His_ scent.

_His_ touch.

_Mine. _

He wanted to devour him and make him his.

_No. Stop! Enough!_

It took everything he had to push the smaller man off as he tried to regain his sanity through the haze of desire and want.

"What the hell was that for!" he growled, hating the way his heart quickened in response.

_I don't want this._

_I don't want to feel that pain ever again. _

"We're not together!" Gokudera shouted back, panting while an adorable blush dusted his cheeks.

He briefly wondered if his internal struggle was that visible as he tried to kill off the remaining pieces of hope that managed to survive.

He failed.

"What?" he blinked, whatever dark emotion that held him faded at the revelation.

"Mukuro and I, we're not together!"

"Then the library…"

"Was a onetime thing! Geez, as if I'm that suicidal," he wasted no time in cutting him off, his gray green eyes glinting, as if challenging him to contest his words.

"That doesn't change the fact you let him kiss you," he pointed out, ignoring the spikes of hurt that accompanied the words.

"It was his way of comforting me," he reasoned out, earning a snort.

"You expect me to believe that?"

Before he knew it the bomber was upon him again, straddling him as he clutched at his collar wrinkling it beyond use.

"I'm here aren't I?"

His heart fluttered.

"I'm not letting you leave, aren't I?"

Another beat as jubilation struck.

"I didn't push you away or anything! Dammit, you stupid bird, I like you too!"

Silence engulfed them.

Nothing but heaving breaths as he lay there wide-eyed and waiting.

"What did you say?"

His blush grew darker as his grip got tighter as if extracting strength from it.

"I like you! You really think I randomly kiss people or something?"

"Don't answer that! That's a rhetorical question!"

"Shit. I feel like a fucking girl," he swore as hand left his collar and began combing through his silver locks. It stayed there, clutching the silver strands as his light jade gaze met his. Slowly the hands fall and lose their strength.

"Kyouya, let's make this one work shall we."

It was a mere whisper, a promise of things to come.

He reached out to cup one heated cheek and pulled it down towards him as he gave him a small peck upon Gokudera's lips while he whispered his reply in turn, "Sure, why not."

"Hayato," he smiled, relishing on elation that gripped him as his name danced upon his tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>-END-<strong>

**A/N: **FINALLY! After numerous attacks of writer's block and the lazy bug syndrome. It's done! XD

Yes people, I'm still alive…

This story is for **ranchan-akari**, who requested an 1859 fic. I hope you enjoy it… I added an OC there, Gina Ferraro...she's basically non-existent in the anime or manga as well as the little details in Gokudera's past... I apologize for any OCness the real characters might exhibit as well as the mistakes in grammar I might have overlooked. Thank you for reading this story and comments are very much appreciated. ^_^

**P.S. **KHR belongs to Amano-sensei.


End file.
